


A Sort of Challenge

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: "Would you kiss the High Commander for a thousand gil?"Loqi scoffed at the question."I'd pay a thousand gil to kiss High Commander Fleuret."





	A Sort of Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP being asked if they would kiss Person B for $100.00. They respond "I would pay $100.00 to kiss Person B". Bonus points if Person B overhears this.
> 
> I was going to leave it at 100, but 100 gil really doesn't seem like that much in game.

"On the topic of things we'd do for a thousand gil..." Aranea looked over to the blonde general. "Would you kiss the High Commander for a thousand gil?" 

Loqi scoffed at the question. 

"I'd pay a thousand gil to kiss High Commander Fleuret." 

"Is that so?" 

The voice from behind sounded unimpressed. Loqi's eyes widened and he turned to see Ravus himself standing in the doorway. 

"Commander Fleuret." The title came out as more of a squeak than Loqi had intended and his face flushed. "N-nice to see you."

"The Chancellor requests that you see him in his office, Highwind," Ravus said. Completely ignoring Loqi. 

Which was fine by him, because after that display Loqi wasn't sure he wanted the Commander's attention. Squeaking. What kind of- Sure, he liked Ravus a bit more than he probably should. And Ravus had startled him. Coming in the room at that very second and hearing Loqi's sort of confession. This is not how that was supposed to go.

Aranea gave some response Loqi didn't pay attention to before walking past Ravus and leaving the two men alone. There was uncomfortable, awkward silence for a few moments. Loqi could barely look at Ravus, choosing instead to shift his gaze to the uninteresting walls. Trying not to wonder why the High Commander was just standing there. Surely Ravus had better things to do. More important things than torturing Loqi Tummelt with awkward tension. 

No. Instead, Ravus just had to open that mouth of his and make the situation worse. 

"If you truly desire it that much... Do it." 

The challenge in his tone was unmistakable. As was the look in his eyes. Loqi stared in surprise for a few moments, unsure he actually heard that right. Then the shock passed and he stepped closer with a grin. 

"Is that your way of saying you want a kiss?" 

Part of him expected Ravus to change his mind the moment he'd finished the sentence. The other man didn't move though, and Loqi took a breath. This was it. Ravus had given him a chance to kiss him, and Loqi would be a fool to let it pass. Going onto his toes in front of Ravus, Loqi hesitated a moment before closing the space between them. 

Ravus didn't do much to reciprocate the kiss, just a hesitant pressure back against Loqi. Definitely not what he expected from Ravus. Sliding his arms up and around his neck, Loqi pushed his body as close to Ravus as possible. Might as well get as much as he could out of this. The pressure of Ravus' hand on his hip lasted a few moments, then Ravus was pushing him away with a hand on Loqi's face. With his fingers linked behind Ravus' neck, Loqi didn't go too far. 

"I wasn't done." Loqi smiled at the dusting of pink across Ravus' face. It made those light freckles stand out more. 

"Get back to your duties Tummelt."


End file.
